


Stay with you… Forever…

by saana_13



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi member ai, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, emotional Aiba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saana_13/pseuds/saana_13
Summary: Aiba’s insecure but he has Sho to ensure him…





	Stay with you… Forever…

**Author's Note:**

> Currently importing my stories from my LJ account, so if it's familiar that's the reason ;)

“Ne, ne, Sho-chan!”  
Aiba’s cheery voice disturbed Sho’s peaceful newspaper-reading. He and Aiba had to stay back for one more photoshooting after the others left and now they were waiting for the staff to finish the set. The newscaster lowered a bit his newspaper to look at his younger bandmate who was bouncing around in the green room.  
“What is it, Aiba-chan?” he asked knowing very well that he won’t leave him alone till he hear him.  
“Let’s go out drinking after the shooting!” Aiba proposed beaming a bright smile at the older man.  
Sho sighed tiredly. He should’ve known…  
“Don’t wanna… I’m tired and have an early morning tomorrow…” he said. “Some other time, okay? I’ll treat you then…”  
Aiba pouted and loosing his energy all of a sudden, sat down on the couch. Sho mentally slapped himself. He opened his mouth to say something to comfort the younger man but before he had a chance to say anything, the door opened.  
“The set is ready, please come!” the staff member called them politely.  
“Hai!” Sho replied and got up. “Let’s go, Aiba-chan, we have a photoshoot to take!” he said trying to cheer up Aiba.  
“Yeah, sure, let’s go…” Aiba said and leaving Sho behind walked out of the room…

Sho couldn’t stand seeing Aiba in this state (or more likely he couldn’t stand that Aiba was ignoring him) but he had to wait for the end of the shooting to do something about it.  
“Can we go, Aiba-chan?” Sho asked when he finished packing his stuff.  
“You can go ahead, Sho-chan. I’ll just ask manager-san to drop me at my place…” Aiba said without looking at the rapper.  
“But I thought we’re going drinking…” Sho said.  
The effect was immediate. Aiba straightened up and looked at Sho with wide eyes.  
“What? I thought you don’t want to… Don’t you have work tomorrow morning?” he asked back.  
“I have” Sho nodded and Aiba’s face fell immediately. “But I could use a beer or two before sleeping…” he added grinning. “Let’s go!”  
“Hai!” Aiba nodded happily and quickly threw everything in his bag with one movement…

After the first two glasses, Aiba became awfully loud and bouncy (as always) and almost caused Sho a massive headache together with the blasting music in the bar. But as time went by and Aiba kept drinking more and more he turned sulky and sad.  
When he ordered another beer Sho had enough. He took the glass before Aiba could and looked at him sternly.  
“You drunk enough, Aiba-chan…” he said.  
“Mou, Sho-chan, don’t do this! Give that to me!” Aiba whined and pouted.  
“No” Sho held the glass out of Aiba’s reach. “Why don’t you just tell me instead what’s bothering you…?” he added gently.  
Aiba looked at the rapper blankly.  
“Dunno what ya talking ‘bout…” he said and tried to snatch back his glass from the older man and failed of course.  
“Masaki!” Sho said and Aiba winced at his tone and slumped back in his chair. “Tell me?” Sho asked softly.  
“Riidaa will be thirty…” Aiba mumbled.  
“And?” Sho frowned not getting what Aiba was hinting.  
He put down the glass from his hand – far enough from the younger idol – and leaned closer to Aiba to hear his mumbling.  
“He’s turning _thirty_! What if they think we’re getting old and they disband Arashi?” Aiba asked tears brimming his eyes. “I don’t want to leave Arashi. What should I do without you? I love being in Arashi… And if I can’t see you, guys anymore…” he hiccupped.  
Sho’s face softened. Here it comes again… It was kind of cute how Aiba found the silliest, smallest reasons to freak out of Arashi’s disbanding…  
Sho took Aiba’s hand and squeezed it gently.  
“It’s okay, Masaki… Arashi or not, I’ll always be there for you. Forever...” 


End file.
